


Endless

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Pride 2020, Declaration of Love, Fluff, M/M, They’re Just IN LOVE, it’s really just fluff and a lot of mentions of the color blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: In that moment Rafael knew. He knew he wanted Sonny in his life. Forever.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> my first little contribution to the Barisi Pride 2020 collection/challenge. Includes the color blue (a lot) and the declaration of love prompt.
> 
> It’s not that long but I had this idea and I finally managed to put it into words last night.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and I’m always happy for kudos and feedback!
> 
> (English still isn’t my native language unfortunately and I wrote this when I was rather tired last night so sorry for any mistakes.)

The scenery was breathtaking. The sound of the waves breaking. The endless blue ocean before them.

You could barely see the horizon so perfect was the transition between the ocean and the sky. No cloud in sight.

Just a perfect blue.

As blue as Sonny’s eyes.

In that moment Rafael knew. He knew he wanted Sonny in his life. Forever.

He also knew that it was almost impossible to put his love for the other man into words.

Almost.

He slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sonny, leaning his head against his shoulder. Sonny relaxed into the embrace, a smile spreading across his lips.

Not the usual smile he would give everyone. No. It was that perfect small smile that held so many emotions. Sonny only ever showed it to Rafael and it meant the world to him.

“I love you, Sonny.”

Rafael let the statement rest for a moment before placing a soft kiss on Sonny’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“I love you, Sonny. I want to be with you forever. I want to hold you close and never let go. I want to make you smile every day. I want to kiss you and love you with everything I’ve got. I’m never sure that’s really enough for you because you deserve all the love there isYou make me the happiest I’ve ever been. I’ll forever try and return that by giving you all the love I’ve got even if it’s sometimes not enough because you’re too good to me, Sonny. I love you.”

Rafael placed another kiss on Sonny’s shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes again, gazing at the endless blue ocean over Sonny’s shoulder.

Sonny’s eyes were softer than the rough waves of the ocean. But the color was the same.

Sonny lifted his hand to wipe a tear from his cheek.

“I think this is the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me.”

Sonny paused and then slowly turned around in Rafael’s arms.

Now Rafael saw Sonny’s blue eyes and the blue ocean and the blue sky all together. It was overwhelming.

Sonny leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

When they parted they barely moved their faces away from each other, both losing themselves in each other’s eyes.

That blue. It was surreal.

“I love you, Rafael.” Sonny said barely audible but loud enough for Rafael to hear.

“I love you, Rafael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
